


A Kitten And A Tiger

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [14]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baker Delta AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Big Daddies are Cats I don't make the rules, But still. Big Daddies are practically cats, Cat, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, I mean i do, M/M, Wholesome, cat behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Though Augustus Sinclair loved Subject Delta, some of his behaviors were oddly cat like. Now he gets to wondering, were they always there, or is he taking it after the family cat?
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Baker Delta AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Kitten And A Tiger

Ever since Augustus Sinclair brought a tiny kitten home for his dear girls, Delta had been bent over backwards for the little thing. It was safe to say he loved little Mr. Bubbles, even more than the girls did. Originally, Sinclair thought it was just from it being a tiny, fragile thing, the sort of thing Delta was designed to protect. Now... Augustus wasn’t so sure.

It has been a while, but Augustus had learned early on that Delta could purr like a cat. In their old apartment, before they got their nice house and bakery, Augustus had come home to the girls piled on top of the former Big Daddy, and a low rumble was emanating from him. When the smaller man had inquired about it, Delta had revealed that, after all that time, a month or two after escaping Rapture and settling down, he felt safe and happy.

But after bringing Mr. Bubbles home, the Panamanian began to notice more cat-like behaviors. Some of them were there before, like Delta gently rubbing his forehead against Gus’ after a long, tiring day, or gently pawing at a new object to get a feel for it. Others, though, Augustus swear they were learned instead. He was sure of it.

Delta was still learning to be human again, after all, so maybe he was taking behavior from the cat, either consciously or subconsciously. Like when his partner was in bed, doing some reading before drifting to sleep, so the former Big Daddy (who was double Augustus’ size, maybe even 2 and a half times as large) would press his head, his literal head, under an arm supporting a book or magazine, looking for attention.

Like on this night specifically.

Augustus sighed and shook his head, setting aside the book.

“You’re real needy sometimes, y’know that, Delta?” he said as he began to gently pass his hand over the soft peach fuzz of the Big Daddy’s head, something that had barely grown, if it even did in the first place, since they reached the surface and old Tenenbaum had undone the Big Daddy’s procedures to make him... Well, a Big Daddy. In response, Delta began to purr softly. “Aw, but I can’t be mad, can I?”

At that moment, the household kitty, almost fully grown now, hopped onto the couples bed, slinking over to Gus’ lap, like he was called forth by Delta’s purrs. There, he laid down, loafed his tiny body, and stared up to the Panamanian’s beautiful brown eyes with his own icy blue gaze. It almost looked smug, as if Mr. Bubbles was thinking ‘Yes, I taught Delta to act like that,’ warranting a chuckle from Gus.

He hadn’t stopped petting Delta, however, and suddenly felt something on his stomach, and noticed a large hand from his peripheral vision. But it wasn’t just laying there, contently, in a cuddly manner to bring the smaller man closer. No, it was moving.

Delta was kneading.

And it was clear he didn’t even realize it. His copper eyes were closed, his purring was interrupted by his breathing instead of being one continuous sound, and he was just there. His other hand was doing it, too, on one of the pillows lining the head of their shared bed. It was ever so gently, slowly going forward and back, fingers widening outwards and then retreating inwards at a steady pace.

Augustus Sinclair was dumbfounded. He’d never seen Delta do it before.

Though, that wasn’t the most bizarre thing.

He looked between the smug cat and the sleepy former Big Daddy, confused. He’d never seen Mr. Bubbles ‘make biscuits’ before. Maybe he’d just missed it, then? Maybe Delta had and decided to pick it up? 

The moment was interrupted, though, by the four little girls coming into the room. Their faces went from annoyance with each other, clearly from a ownership dispute, perhaps of Sam’s fabrics, or Ichika’s books of Japan, or Nancy’s science kit, or Ruby’s jars of insects, to utter confusion.

“What’s Papa Delta doing?” Nancy asked. It wasn’t the first time they’d found Sinclair petting Delta’s head. Hell, Delta would even ask them for pets, too, sometimes. But the looks of confusion on their faces told Gus all he needed. They’d never seen Mr. Bubbles knead, either, apparently.

Delta took a moment, stopped his kneading on Gus’ plush stomach, then looked over to the girls. He sat up, giving them a smile. Did he even realize what he was just doing, the little man wondered. And he got more time to wonder, as Delta went to attend to the girls and settle their dispute. He was rather good at it, like all things regarding the former Little Sisters, and came back quickly, settled into bed and didn’t bother Gus for more pats. He was about to head to sleep.

“Hey, Delta?” So Augustus piped up, wanting an answer for the strange occurrence. A curious look was given to the inquirer, a gentle look from such a rough face. “Have ya ever seen Mr. Bubbles knead? Or, uh, make biscuits?” The curious look turned to confusion, and his head tilted to the side like a puppy’s to a strange sound. A soft groan was an ask for Augustus to elaborate, so he did.

“See, cats do this thing sometimes, they’ll start doin’ a motion with their lil’ paws that’s like they’re kneadin’ dough. People call it makin’ biscuits, too. They do it when they’re content, I think.”

Delta pursed his lip and furrowed his brow, his eyes tracing Augustus’ round, soft face in thought. Then he shook his head, a few grunts telling the small man that the larger one didn’t think he ever did.

Augustus blinked. “Are ya sure?” He said, in disbelief, to which Delta nodded. “But... You were jus’... You were jus’ doin’ it yourself, surely ya saw Mr. Bubbles doin’ it.”

Delta just shrugged. Through a whale call and some grunts and groans, he explains that no, he’d done it before. Back in Rapture, before being bonded to Eleanor, he was held with a few other Big Daddies. And sometimes, they did it to each other, before they were taken for testing.

Augustus is dumbfounded. Stupped. Bamboozled. He can barely believe it.

“You... You mean Big Daddies jus’ naturally do that?” Delta nodded. “Any Big Daddy?” A shrug, Delta never really socialized with later models.

Augustus Sinclair took a moment, then shook his head. “Alright. I never would’ve thought, but alright. Uh... I’m headin’ to bed, then.”

Delta smiled, chuckling a little. He gave his little husband a kiss on the cheek, and reached a large arm, padded with huge muscles and a layer of warming fat, over his tiny man, turning off the lamp, then proceeded to snuggle up to his confused partner for the night.


End file.
